


I Think We'll Take the Check

by gloamings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary, Tony takes Pepper out to dinner at the fanciest, most exclusive, and most outrageously expensive restaurant he can find. He knows Pepper would be just as content with an evening at home, but Tony has other, slightly more devious plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We'll Take the Check

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Pepperony Initiative (Jordan, Irina, and Alexa) for providing me with motivation to finally finish this! xoxo

For their anniversary, Tony takes Pepper out to dinner at the fanciest, most exclusive, and most outrageously expensive restaurant he can find. He knows Pepper would be just as content with an evening at home, but Tony has other, slightly more devious plans.

One of the many wonderful things he's found out about Pepper since beginning to date her is that she loves to take risks. Not in the boardroom, no, she never risks anything in business. Business is all about calculations and consulting experts and, if she has to guess, those guesses are as educated as she can possibly make them.

The bedroom, however, is a different story -- risk is exactly what she gets off on. The risk of getting caught, of being seen, of engaging in inappropriate acts in inappropriate places. He discovered this one night when she stripped naked and pressed herself against the floor-to-ceiling window of their bedroom, glancing over her shoulder and telling him to fuck her for everyone to see. He discovered it again when she pulled him into an alleyway while they walked home one night, frantically kissing and touching and nearly getting caught by a passing group of teenagers.

Of all the kinks Tony guessed Pepper had -- dominating him, sex in only her heels, office sex (yes, he had made a list one night) -- exhibitionism and public sex was never something he considered. Not that he was upset, of course.

So tonight's dinner isn't merely dinner. Tony makes sure they're seated at the corner table, the darkest corner. They dine on delicious, decadent food, Tony trying to make Pepper as comfortable as possible. After they finish their main courses, he slips their waiter a $50 bill when he gets up to use the restroom, telling the man to leave them alone for a half hour after bringing them their after-dinner drinks.

Ten minutes and a few sips of her extra dry martini later, Pepper starts to wonder.

"What happened to the waiter?" she inquires, squinting and peering around; it's nearly impossible to see anything beyond their table. Who knew restaurants could be so dark. How was she going to read the dessert menu?

"Must be busy," Tony muses, uninterested in anything besides Pepper's face in the faint candlelight, the firelight flickering across her face, casting dramatic shadows and making her look absolutely ravishing.

She notices his gaze.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You're gorgeous."

He scoots along the curved booth until his leg is pressed against hers. She's wearing one of his favorite dresses, one that's aubergine with a long slit right up the side, and the tiny sliver of her leg that’s visible has been driving him wild all night. He turns towards her, resting one hand on her thigh while the other cups her cheek.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he growls, moving in to brush her hair off her neck and place a gentle kiss on the skin there. His other hand slowly slides under her dress to rest on her inner thigh; he silently praises that long slit.

"Tony..." Pepper says warningly, but she doesn’t pull away from him.

"Mmm?" he hums against her skin, kissing her again, the hand on her thigh moving steadily upwards.

"In case you've forgotten, honey, we're in public," she says as if they're in a business meeting. She places her hand on top of his to still its movement towards its obvious target. "The waiter's probably coming back soon."

He trails kisses from her neck to her ear and whispers, "Then I guess I should be quick."

Tony can practically hear her brain click into place as she figures out what he means. Her breath hitches ever so slightly; she releases his hand and spreads her legs just a bit.

"That's it," Tony purrs, kissing back down her neck while he rucks up her dress with his hand.

Finally, he reaches her center and he hears her gasp as he touches her lightly over the fabric of her underwear. Once, twice, three times, petting her delicately, with the least amount of pressure he can manage until --

"More," she says through clenched teeth, "please."

Quickly, he pushes her panties aside and starts slowly sliding his fingers along her slick folds. She exhales.

"God, you feel good," he says as he continues to stroke her, circling her clit a few times and enjoying the small moan that slips through her lips.

"Shhh, baby," he says, returning to her ear to nip at her lobe, "we're in public, remember?"

She groans in frustration at him, but it quickly turns into one of pleasure as he slides one finger into her, the heel of his hand pressing hard against her nub.

He stays there, rocking his hand slowly, fucking her at a leisurely pace. He glides in and out of her easily, her wetness covering his hand. He thoroughly enjoys the way she squirms against him to get him to speed up, press harder, give her more.

Before she can ask, he slips in another finger and fucks her a little faster. Pepper leans back in the booth and starts rocking her hips in time with his thrusts, biting her lip in an effort to not make any sound, though every now and then, a moan escapes. His own dress pants grow more and more uncomfortable with each tiny sound she makes, his arousal mounting with hers.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching and Pepper tenses up, though Tony's hand doesn't stop. Her head snaps up and her eyes are wide, watching as their waiter strolls by on his way to the front of the restaurant.

“Fuck,” she says under her breath, after their waiter disappears from view. Her hands are gripping the edge of the table now, her hips resuming their rocking motion.

“That,” he whispers, slowly pulling his fingers out of her and dragging them through her folds, “was close.” He returns his attention to her clit, pinching it lightly before pressing down hard on either side.

Suddenly, Pepper’s lips find his and her tongue is in his mouth, kissing him hard, grabbing his hair with the hand that wasn’t still grasping the table. Tony responds vigorously, curling his tongue into her mouth as he slides his fingers back and forth along her sex, dipping into her warmth, bumping his elbow on the table in his rush to please her.

“Careful,” she breathes against him, pulling away from their kiss only long enough to form the word, then capturing his lips once more. She moans into his mouth when he finds her bud again, swirling and flicking, his hand soaked with her juices. His cock is fully hard and straining against his zipper, and though he’s aching to get off, this night is about her, not him.

Tony, feeling as if their time is running out, doubles his efforts in bringing Pepper over the edge under the table. He pulls away from their kiss, traveling back down her neck to nip at her most sensitive spot. She gasps, hips pressing harder into his hand than ever before, mumbling curses under her breath.

“Fuck, Tony, fuck, _fuck_ ,” she whispers as he pushes and pulls at her clit, his hand flush against her cunt now, his fingers quickening as he hears her breathing turn shallow and ragged.

“That’s it, baby,” he says hotly against her skin, his breath blowing over the dampness left behind from his lips, “come for me, in this restaurant, around all these people, they don’t even _know_ \--”

But he can’t finish his thought because she’s coming now, bucking her hips erratically against his hand, strangled noises issuing from her lips, almost too loud for their restaurant setting. He continues to rub her as she rides out her orgasm, until one of her hands slams down on his to stop him. Finally, her breathing slows and she relaxes into the booth again, opening her eyes and turning her head to smile at Tony.

Not two seconds after she turns her head, their waiter clears his throat as he approaches their table. Tony discreetly withdraws his hand from inside Pepper’s dress, and Pepper quickly sits up straight, smoothing her dress over her legs.

“May I interest you in dessert?” the waiter inquires, handing each of them a dessert menu. Tony makes sure to grab his with his dry hand.

“Could we have a few --?” Pepper starts to ask, but she stops abruptly after catching sight of Tony. He’s looking directly at her, two of his fingers in his mouth, the two fingers that were knuckle-deep inside her minutes before. Slowly, impossibly slowly, he sucks on his fingers, licking every bit of Pepper from his hands as he can manage, before pulling them out from his mouth with a little _pop_ , running his tongue over his lips when he’s done.

“You know,” Pepper says, transfixed by Tony’s smouldering look, “I think we’ll take the check.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired long ago by a tumblr text post that read: "I'll finger fuck you under the table at a restaurant then lick my fingers when I'm done I don't give a fuck" and naturally, I had to give Tony and Pepper a chance to try that out!


End file.
